Of stupidities and lovely outbursts
by helaluvE
Summary: Spock witness something that comforts him. Spock/Uhura.


Disclaimer: They're not mine. Nothing, nada,rien… Oh how I wish though.

A/N: Hello there! First Star Trek story. I tried to pay homage to the movie and the characters, because I'm quite fond of them and I sincerely hope you will like it. Please, tell me what you thought. For the love of Zachary Quinto's sexy smirk.

_**Of stupidities and lovely outbursts.**_

People are stupid. That is a truth universally acknowledged. No matter what country, planet or time you find yourself in, you will always come across stupid people.

A fact that was very much understood and accepted by Commander Spock. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was much smarter than anyone else on this vessel. It was not an arrogant observation on his part. It was just something that he came to realize the more time he spent away from Vulcan. If he was into writing and had time to waste, he could actually write a whole thesis, with concrete facts, a plethora of examples and a few testimonies to support his memoir. For instance, the inexperienced first-years who believed that they could breeze through his class and obtain a decent grade. Or the ensign who thought that he could come between himself and Jim Kirk to get what he wanted. Or yet again, the new communication officer who thought that challenging Nyota Uhura was a smart idea.

Even he had been quite stupid upon his first meeting with Nyota. He had raised a perplexed eyebrow the 1st time she raised her hand in one of his class. He had not believed that a first year cadet would have anything interesting to say. What a stupid fool he had been. She had been far more than interesting; she had been stimulating, intriguing and a pleasant surprise in the monotony that had become his life at Starfleet. Not that he would have recognized that fact before she had raised aforementioned hand.

So he knew for a fact that anyone could be the unfortunate object of stupidity. However it was not something he had to witness often ever since he became First Officer aboard _The Enterprise_. He had to admit that his colleagues were (almost) always professional and dedicated to their work. The atmosphere among the crew was was mostly friendly and trustful. As in any other given situation, conflicts sometimes arose but nothing of importance or consequence.

This was why he had been surprised by the scene that was taking place in front of his eyes. He had been standing there for the last few minutes and had yet to be seen. Every pair of eyes, just like his, was turned to her. The word 'stupid' kept repeating itself on his mind but it was hard to concentrate on anything but the woman in front of him and the painfully sweet contraction of his chest.

Kirk, Bones and Nyota had left their respective posts ten minutes ago to grab lunch and he had been too busy with new maps he had received this morning to follow them right away. He had nodded to Uhura and promised he'd be down in the mess hall soon. He had quickly finished and asked Lieutenant Chekhov to inform him of any important event. He did not like to leave the bridge without his or Kirk's supervision but he knew he could count on Ensign Chekhov and Sulu.

Upon arriving in the mess hall, the first thing he noticed was the clear lack of background noises. At this time of the day, it was usually full and he often had to raise the level of his voice of 2.5 decibels if he wanted to be heard over the general buzz. Today though, the silence was almost deafening. That was until he had heard her voice. The cool, collected tone she was using had sent a chill through his spine. Her words had been precise, to the point and cutting. He had quickly made his way inside the hall and stopped a few feet from the scene.

Nyota had been standing in front of a table full young ensigns, arm crossed and eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. She had never looked so furious before. His breath had caught in his throat even if he had not allowed the emotions to show on his face. She had looked mesmerizing.

"I mean was it stupid of me to believe that I was surrounded by actual adults and not thoughtless gossiping high- schoolers?" she had asked, making a blond male, whose name was escaping Spock at the moment, wince in fear.

"Lieutenant Uhura –"a dark- haired woman with dark freckles had tried to put in but Nyota cut her off with a piercing glare.

"Would an official statement quench you thirst?" she inquired, her jaw clenching. She had thrown her hands up in the air when she had noticed that despite their fears, most of them were indeed eager to hear whatever it was that she had to say. "Fine, fine! You pathetic little bugs! Yes, Commander Spock and I have been engaged in a non-platonic relationship. Yes, he and I have been seeing each other for a while. Yes, we care deeply for each other! Yes, yes and yes!" she had spat with venom. It was then that Spock had realized she probably had not seen him. He was certain she would not have made such a fervent proclamation had she been aware of his presence. He knew that she cared for him, though he could not understand her attachment, but he was also aware of her belief that her affection was making him uncomfortable. Nyota Uhura could be stupid, too.

She had sighed then, but it was not in resignation. It had seemed that she had been trying really hard to keep herself together, as was the human saying. She had been looking for the rest of her control. He had almost smiled. He might have been a half-breed but sometimes she was much more Vulcan than he was. However, the next words coming out of her mouth would have the best of him and he would soon be the one searching for his self-control. Her voice was soft and her eyes full of an emotion he had only seen on his mother's eyes; pride. His heart gave a forceful tug.

"Yes, he is man enough. He is more than any of you could ever comprehend. When you look at him you see the differences. I see the similarities. I see a person who has struggled more than anyone else and who has such a beautiful soul that he kept on going and became an even better man than he was before," her voice had wavered but she had squared her shoulders and kept on glaring. "You see a man of science, a brain and no heart; I see a man who understands and finds ways to help people. People like you who will always put him aside, who will never be worthy of him. You don't understand how I could have chosen him and what I can possibly find in him? Then you must be pretty damn stupid because if you don't get it, you'll never get him. He's only half human and yet, you're not half the man he is," she had finished her eyes full of tears.

It had been 2 minutes and 45 seconds and it seemed to him that time had stopped. The table of ensigns who had earned her wrath was stunned into guilty silence while the rest of the mess hall occupants were looking at each other with wonder. Spock registered those new informations but he could barely think past the overwhelming need he had to be closer to her. His feet started walking before his brain could order them to. In less than 3.4 seconds he was by her side. He slipped his hand in hers and waited until her ragged breathing calmed enough for her to speak. If he had been paying attention to them, he would have seen the four fools quickly get to their feet and scramble away when he appeared. But he only had eyes for the wonderful woman beside him. She looked up into his eyes just as a tear fell from her deep and caring eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but he shook his head.

"Thank you, Nyota," he replied, tenderness taking hold of his voice. She smiled softly and he leaned down to kiss her full lips. It was sweet and very short, not even long enough to earn a cheeky remark from their Captain, but it had held a world of meaning.

He tugged on her hand when they parted and it did not take a Vulcan genius to know where they were heading. Just before living the hall, Spock heard Kirk laughing voice call out to him. He turned, still holding on Nyota's hand.

"You are a very lucky pointy eared bastard, you know that?"

Spock did not answer, he simply turned around and resumed walking but Uhura heard him when he stated softly in her ear, "Yes I am."

People were indeed stupid, but they learned from their mistakes or other's mistakes. Everybody on _The Enterprise_ quickly learned that it was a bad idea to get on Nyota Uhura's nerves.

A/N: Voilà! Hope you enjoyed it  Any comments, suggestions and gushing over Spock are very welcome.


End file.
